


We'll Meet Again

by Juniper11



Series: Marvelous Sakura or Rare Pair Hell [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: & They can't help liking him, 70 years for Steve is like a year for Sakura, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Everyone knows Bucky, F/M, Falling In Love, Friendship, He's Surprisingly Okay with that, Hydra (Marvel), Kidnapping the Kidnapped, M/M, Multiverse, Oblivious Sakura Haruno, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Overprotective, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Rare Pairings, Romance, Suspicious Sakura, Theft, Threesome - F/M/M, Time Flows Differently in Konoha, Tony Stark is Lovable, Tony Stark is a sucker for mysteries, Tony falls in love when he shouldn't, Tony's mouth gets him in Trouble, Vague Explanations, best friend bucky, cause he's gots the charismaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juniper11/pseuds/Juniper11
Summary: He was completely different when she came back.  She didn't recognize him and she didn't trust him.





	We'll Meet Again

There he was again.  It seemed like the man never went away.  It wasn’t that she didn’t like him.  She did.  Bucky Barnes had a natural charm and a ready smile that never failed to make her feel lighter.  But...

“Ready for that date, doll?”  That.

“There are a lot of other ladies in Brooklyn angling for a chance to go out with you.  Why are you here harassing me?”

Bucky’s ever-present grin widened.  “Cause you’re the only one that doesn’t.”

Sakura Haruno scowled. 

“I’m not looking for a relationship Bucky.”

“Good, cause all I’m looking for is the opportunity to take you dancing.  Why don’t you bring that friend I always see you with?  I got a friend I can bring along too.”

Sakura sighed knowing that if she said no today, he’d be back tomorrow.  She wished that she could just brush him off rudely, but she genuinely liked Bucky.  She wanted to keep him around—just not in a romantic sense. 

“If I go out with you will you promise to never, ever ask me again.”

Bucky placed his hand against his chest as if she mortally wounded him.  Sakura chuckled before she could stop herself. 

“That’s alright.  I’ve got no problem with you asking me out.”

❀

Ino was excited.  “Finally!  Something to do in this awful place.” 

They had been, for lack of a better term, world hopping.  A mission gone wrong because Ino had entirely too much mouth.   She hoped that the others had better luck than they had.

“That mouth is what landed us in this situation in the first place.  You should watch it.”

“Don’t be a spoilsport, Sakura.  You should be happy for once anyway.  You landed the hottest man this side of Brooklyn.  I bet his friend comes in a close second.  Did he tell you his name?”

“I didn’t ask.”

Ino rolled her eyes.  “Seriously Sakura?”

“What does it matter anyway, Ino?  It’s not like we can get attached.”

“And it’s not like we can’t enjoy our extended vacation.”

“A vacation hiding what we’re capable of,”  Sakura said dryly.  “Sounds great.”

✿

If looks could kill Sakura would have died on the spot when they met up with Bucky and his friend Steve.  Sakura didn’t notice because she couldn’t tear her eyes off Steve.   He was apparently Bucky’s best friend who had eyes that made her heartache.  She couldn’t stop looking at him because he was beautiful.

Ino stepped on her toe because Sakura had fallen silent for far too long. Sakura grimaced and introduced Ino.  Ino immediately snubbed Steve.  And of course, Sakura got it.  At a glance, Sakura knew he wasn’t her type.  First off, Ino didn’t do blondes.  Ever.  She didn’t know why that was, and she figured if Ino wanted her to know she’d share, but she never had.  Sakura thought it probably had something to do with her being more attracted to brunettes anyway.  Or possibly not wanting a man who resembled her father in any capacity. 

Second, Steve was shorter than all three of them.  Not to mention the chip on his shoulder was more like a boulder.  Sakura, had no problem stepping aside for Ino while they walked to the dance hall Bucky had decided to take them.  Instead, she walked next to Steve.

❀

  
Sakura couldn’t completely brush Bucky off without feeling like the biggest jerk known to man.  So when he asked her questions about herself she had no problems answering.  However, she noticed that Steve didn’t join them.

He sat quietly and stiffly as if he couldn’t wait to leave.  And Sakura could admit that she was a bit curious about him.  He was Bucky’s friend, and everyone knew Bucky so why hadn’t she heard about him? 

“How long have you known Bucky, Steve?”

Beautiful blue eyes caught hers and Sakura smiled at him.  “Since we were kids.”  His answer sounded as stiff as he looked. 

“You poor thing.  How _did_ you put up with him so long?”  Steve looked startled, and Bucky started laughing. 

“I told you Stevie—this one is special.”

✿

Ino invited Bucky to dance.  He glanced at Sakura briefly, to see if she minded, but she waved the two of them off where they proceeded not to tear up the dance floor, but rather set it on fire.

Ino was such a show-off.

Steve, noting her watch the two said, “Did you want to dance?”

Sakura felt her lips twitch because he looked like he hated himself for asking the question in the first place. “Did you?” 

“Can’t really dance.”

“So, why—“

“Was willing to try, if you wanted.”

Sakura felt her heart melt a little.  “I’d rather stay here with you.”  Sakura’s pulse jumped when he smiled a little.

✿❀

Sakura continued to date Bucky.  As per their deal, he didn’t ask her out again.  Instead, she asked him out every Friday night.  She’d bring Ino.  He’d bring Steve.  As soon as Sakura was able she’d monopolize Steve and forget the other two were there. 

Steve was an artist. 

Steve couldn’t dance.

Steve was sickly.

Steve wanted to join the army—which caused them to have a fight that got them thrown out of a restaurant. 

“Steve!  You show up for most of our dates looking like death warmed over.  How the hell do you expect to fight in a battle?”

“I always feel better when I’m with you.”  Sakura ignored Ino’s glare.  That was because Sakura was doing things craftily to ease his suffering.  She couldn’t do that if he were off in a war zone.  “And when I’m not there?  Then what Stevie?”

“Someone has to stand up to them, Sakura.”

“Someone _is_ standing up to them.  Or have you forgotten we’re in the middle of a war?”

“A war that I can help in!”

A firm hand landed on her shoulder, and she jolted and looked up at Bucky who had also had a hand on Steve’s shoulder.

At the touch Sakura found her eyes drifting to Ino who didn’t look the least bit pleased with her.  Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked at her sheepishly.  Her attention was brought back to Bucky when he squeezed her shoulder gently.

“We already got kicked out of one place, let’s try not to get arrested.”

Sakura blushed furiously and glanced at Steve who looked back shamefaced.  Ino rolled her eyes, and they continued to enjoy what was left of their evening.

❀✿

  
“So, I’m going out on a date with Bucky tonight.  Are you coming with me?”

Ino gave her an inscrutable look.   “You’re going out with Bucky?”

Sakura nodded.  “Yeah, are you coming?”

Ino narrowed her eyes.  “No.  I think I’m going to stay here.”

“Suit yourself.”

Sakura left their shared home to meet Bucky at their designated place.  When she arrived, Bucky was nowhere to be seen, but Steve was there.  Sakura greeted him with a smile.

✿❀

 

When Sakura returned home, it was to find Ino and Bucky cuddling on the couch.  Bucky immediately looked at her and said, “How was our date?”

Sakura blinked as the truth of the matter settled in her mind.  She hadn’t been on one date with Bucky.  Yes, her initial date was supposed to be with Bucky, but she had taken one look at Steve and—

“Bucky I am so sorry!”

Bucky started laughing, and Ino joined him.  When he finally calmed down, he said, “Stevie’s been going out of his mind because he’s been afraid he’s stealing my girl.”  That set both Ino and Bucky off again. “I don’t think he knows what to do or think because of all this.  I’ve never seen him so panicked.”

“That’s adorable,”  Ino said and smiled at Bucky.

Sakura pointed back and forth at them and said. “So wait.  The two of you—“ 

“Since the beginning Forehead!  You’re so oblivious sometimes.”

Sakura, stunned by this revelation, muttered, “Oh.”

“Yeah, _oh._ ”

When Sakura turned back to the door alarmed looks were passed between the cuddling couple.

“Wait, Sakura!  Where are you going?”  Ino called out.

“Bucky’s here.”  Sakura patiently explained.  “And he’s not coming home tonight.”

Ino frowned.  “He’s not?”

“Not if he knows what’s good for him.”

Ino let out a hoot of laughter.  Sakura was glad she was so amusing, in the _not_ sort of way.

✿❀

Steve opened the door with a, “Forgot your key Buck?”

But when he opened the door all he saw was Sakura. 

“Sakura, Bucky’s not here.”  Sakura smiled. 

“I know.”  Sakura saw him swallow harshly.  “Are you going to invite me in?”

Steve peered around her as if hoping Bucky would show up somehow.  “Uh sure.”  Steve stepped aside and allowed her entrance and closed the door behind her.

“So, sorry Bucky never showed up today.  He isn’t like that.  I don’t want you to be angry with him.”

“I’m not.”

Steve paused and said, “Oh, good.”

“In fact, I must say that I’m very pleased with him right now.”  Sakura stepped closer to Steve and smiled with a hint of seduction on her lips.

“W-why?”  Steve when the space between them was nil.

“Because he’s not here I can do this.”

Sakura leaned down and let her lips brush against his.  Steve leaned into her for a brief second before stepping back.  “Sakura, I can’t.  Bucky’s my best friend.”

Sakura chuckled.  “Apparently, Bucky’s been a good friend to us both.” Steve looked confused, and Sakura quickly kissed him again.

“Sakura!”

Sakura drew out his name in a breathy moan.  “Steeevvvee.  Don’t you want to kiss me?”

“Yeah,  I mean no.  I—you should probably go.”

Sakura had no intention of doing that.  “Do you want me to go?”  Sakura didn’t give him the chance to reply.  “Steve, I want to be with you.”

“Be?”

“In whatever capacity you want me, Steve.”  Steve flushed, and Sakura was aware that she was probably a terrible person for what she was doing, but Ino and Bucky got her.  It was only fair that she get Steve and a little something else if she could.

“You’re Bucky’s girl.”

“I’m _your_ girl.”

“No, Sakura.  I’ve never seen Bucky date a girl as long as he has you.  He likes you.  I couldn’t—“

Sakura got close enough to kiss Steve again.  “Steve.  I’m not dating Bucky.  I’m dating you.”  Sakura didn’t think Steve could get any redder, but she was wrong.  “But apparently you’re the last person to realize it.”

She didn’t mention she was the second to last person. 

“Wait.  What?”

Sakura grinned.  “We’re dating.  That thing we did earlier today?  That was a date.  One of several, actually.” 

Steve stared at her stunned. Sakura took the opportunity to remove her shirt and was pleased when she heard Steve gasp.  “And now I think it’s time we move our relationship along.”

✿❀

When morning came, Sakura was curled into Steve’s side.  She automatically placed her hand on his forehead to check and make sure he didn’t have a fever.   Not finding anything she sighed and snuggled closer.

Bucky was the best-damned friend ever, and she was going to make sure Steve _never_ forgot it.

✿❀

 

Or she would have if Kakashi-sensei hadn’t shown up.

 

:::

“You two weren’t the only ones.”  Kakashi-sensei began.  “All of the rookie nine plus Gai’s old team—they’re lost.”

Sakura and Ino looked at each other duty weighing heavily on their shoulders. 

“You need us to help you find them.”

“I only found the two of you by chance.  The more minds together on this, the better.”

Sakura sighed and said, “We’ll discuss a plan in the morning Sensei.”

She had no idea how she was going to tell Steve.  She didn’t know when she had fallen in love with him, but the thought of leaving him was killing her.

❀

“Bucky’s joined up.” 

The words made her freeze.  Ino hadn’t told her.  Did that mean that Bucky hadn’t said anything or was Ino keeping it to herself?  She supposed it didn’t matter because they were leaving too.

“I see,”  Sakura said softly and buried her face in Steve’s neck covertly checking and making sure he was well.

“I tried to join too but—“  He mumbled something under his breath but all Sakura heard was 4-F.  “But I met this man named Erskine.  He has this project that he thinks I may be able to get into.  I’m going to try it.” 

“Stevie.”  Sakura began and halted.  She was going to nag at him and complain, but she would be leaving him soon, and she didn’t want to discourage him.  That wasn’t the type of memory she wanted to leave behind.    “You know how I feel about you joining the army.  But you have to do what you have to do.  I would be wrong if I tried to stop you from doing what you felt was right and I love you too much to hold you back.  I know a thing or two about responsibility.  It’s not something you can shirk just because you want to.”  Her words trailed off.

 

How he leaped to his conclusion she’ll never know, but he said, “You’re not going to wait for me.”

“Some friends of mine are missing.  I agreed to help find them.  I don’t know if we’ll meet again.”  It was more like she severely doubted it, but she hoped.  She hoped so much.

“Did you go to the police?”

Sakura shook her head slowly.  “The police can’t help us.”

Steve opened his mouth to ask another question, but Sakura’s reply fully sank into his head.  “…us?  Ino’s leaving too?”

“Yeah.”

“Does Buck know?”

“If he doesn’t Stevie he’ll find out soon.”

Steve fell silent, and Sakura couldn’t help but notice how he didn’t say he loved her too.  But then how could he love her when she hadn't been honest about herself?  She left shortly thereafter. 

✿

**70 years Later:**

Steve woke up in a world not his own, and inwardly he mourned the loss hard.  He had lost Howard, the Commandoes, Bucky…Sakura….

He never got the chance to go home to her.  He never got the opportunity to beg for her forgiveness.  He never got the chance to explain to her how he had lost Buck.  He could almost see her eyes fill with tears that she wouldn’t shed like the night he had told her a small portion about Erskine. 

What was worse was that when he asked about her, there was no record of her even existing.  And he knew that wasn’t true.  He could still remember seeing her for the first time.  He couldn’t stop staring at her, and she later told him the same was true for her.  There was this instantaneous connection between the two of them, and he itched to draw her that night. 

When he went home after their date, he did just that.  He stayed up all night trying his best to capture her face.  He was never happy with anything he drew.  The reality was always so much better.

“Whatcha drawing Cap?”  Steve’s first impulse was to snap his book closed but stopped himself barely as an idea started to form in his head.  Instead, he turned the book and allowed Tony to see the picture he had drawn of Sakura.  Tony whistled.

“She’s a looker.  Who’s she?”

“Her name was Sakura.”

Tony paused taking in his words.  “She’s from your past.”  Steve nodded slowly.

“No one from SHIELD has been able to tell me what happened to her.  They act like she didn’t exist.  I was going to ask you for your help in finding out what happened to her.  I—I need to know.”

“Wow, I always thought you had a thing for Aunt Pegs.”

Steve couldn’t stop the blush that crept onto his cheeks if he tried.  “I, uh—“

Tony held up both hands.  “No need to explain to me Capsicle.”  Tony pointed at himself.  “Billionaire playboy right here.”  Steve tried to explain that wasn’t the case but Tony wouldn’t let him get a word in.  He wasn’t sure Tony knew _how_ to let someone speak.  “And if you want to know why you can’t find her it’s simple.  I saw this woman yesterday.”

Steve froze.  “Yesterday?”

“It was either her or a perfect look alike—which isn’t impossible in this day and age.  You should see some of the people who—“

“Tony!”  Steve shouted to stop the rambling.  It didn’t work.

“Pretend to be me.  I suppose imitation _is_ the sincerest form of flattery.  Doesn’t make it any less creepy, though.”

Steve was so tempted to walk away, but eventually Tony came back to the subject.  “But yeah, I saw her yesterday while I was out with Natasha.  She seriously unnerved her—and you know that takes some work since the woman’s feelings as a whole are nonexistent.”

“Tony!”

“It’s true, and you know it.  Anyway, she asked her something about a Winter Soldier, but Natasha wouldn’t answer her.  She didn’t look happy, but another woman showed up and dragged her away.”

“The other woman? Did she have blue eyes, blonde hair?” 

“Yeah, she did how’d you guess?”  Steve grabbed his sketchbook and flipped through it until he stopped at a picture.  “Is this her?”

Steve closed his eyes when he said, “Yeah, how--?”

❀

She was alive.  He didn’t understand how that was possible, but his every thought was of finding her.  He had to find her.

✿

As much as he wanted to find her, he would’ve have taken a different way if it had been given.

❀

It couldn’t be Sakura.  Her fists were moving too fast for an ordinary human.  The serum was the only reason he could keep up with her. 

Block.

Block. 

Dodge.

Incapacitate.

His attempt at incapacitation was a failure and only seemed to make her angrier.  He remembered that look.  He remembered the flush of her cheeks and the indignation in her eyes.  She was so beautiful when she was angry.

And that thought got him hit in the face.  He needed to pay attention.  And that seriously hurt.  Where did all that strength come from?  The Sakura he knew had always been gentle touches and sweet smiles.  Then again this was the first time she had come at him with brute strength.  Buck always said she could beat him up and could probably protect Steve better than he could, was this why?

Finally, Steve resolved to stop the fight he never wanted to start when he caught Sakura infiltrating SHIELD. 

“Sakura stop!”

Her eyes flickered, but she didn’t stop fighting.  “How do you know my name?”

“How do I—Sakura, it’s me Steve!”

That resulted in a punch that put him through a wall.  When he managed to get up, she was gone.

✿❀

“So I heard your girlfriend broke into SHIELD and stole information.  You sure she’s not related to me?  Oh.  Wait.  I don’t have to go onsite to break into SHIELD I can do that from the comfort of my home.”  Tony stretched his arms out wide drawing Steve’s attention to his surroundings.  “And you came out worse for the wear.”  Tony peered at Steve’s rapidly healing bruised face while reaching into a bag for a snack that wasn’t angled so he could see what it was.  Steve didn’t care enough to try.  “I wonder if that had something to do with the Aunt Peg thing.”  Steve scowled. 

 

“Can the commentary, Stark.”  Tony just grinned.

“Someone sounds a bit petulant.”  Tony didn’t say more.  Instead, he moved to leave the room, but Steve opened his mouth and spoke.

Why did he speak?  To Tony of all people?  The man would do nothing but harass him about this.  But it was better than talking to Natasha who didn’t trust Sakura at all.  He wasn’t that close to Banner and Clint would take Natasha’s side.  Thor was on Asgard. 

“She didn’t recognize me.”

“That’s why she kicked your ass?  Keep telling yourself that.  It’s what I did whenever I made Pep angry.”

“What?”  Because that didn’t even remotely make sense.

“Blueberry?”  Tony extended his hand and offered his treat and Steve politely declined.  “So, what’s going through your head there Cap.  Are we treating her like a criminal?  Or are we just bringing your lady love back?”

“We?”

“Sure.  I’m vaguely interested in this.  And if she hits you again I want to be there to witness it.  She’s got to be pretty strong to take you down.  Besides, getting knocked around by a girl…well, you might need help.”

It amazed Steve how Tony managed to sound helpfully antagonizing.  It had to be an art form.  For some reason he found himself suffering in silence.  Steve, knowing it would probably be a bad idea but not having another said, “How do you plan to help?”

✿❀

 

Tony hacked the world to no avail—and yet somehow he still managed to find Sakura before Steve did.  He was at lunch—not for pleasure but for business, and he saw her sitting at a table in his field of vision watching him and apparently waiting.  Tony did not rush through his meeting.  His reasons weren’t altruistic.  He only wanted a reason to keep an eye on her and see how she would react.

She remained calm, and he was confident he could sense a bit of amusement coming from her by the time he concluded his business and made his way over to her table.  None of his business associates were surprised to see him sit down at the table of a beautiful woman on their way out.

“My friend is looking for you,”  Tony said by way of greeting.  He observed to see if the woman took offense to his opening but found none.

“Seeing him was…unexpected.  I was under the impression that he was dead…and he looks entirely different from when I saw him last.”

“So it was a punch first and ask questions later type of deal?  I get that.  The truth is he was only mostly dead.  Am I to assume you were a pre-serum girlfriend?”

Her lips twitched.  “Something like that.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, what is the secret to your, uh, vitality?”

“Expecting a 100-year-old biddy, Mr. Stark?”

“Something like that.”

“It’s irrelevant.”

Tony would accept that…for now.  “Why show up to me?”

“The Widow was uncooperative.”

“And so you come to me expecting me to be more cooperative?”

“My friend told me that I was hasty in approaching the Widow.  A little reconnaissance would have revealed that was the wrong angle to take, but I am in a bit of a rush.”

“To find the Winter Soldier?”

“Yes.”  She said simply.

“And who is that?”

She laughed.  “Come now, Mr. Stark.  I suspect you know everything I do about the Soldier at this point.”

“I doubt that,”  Tony said simply, and her face sobered.

“You’re right.  I probably have six pieces of information that you don’t.” 

Tony was intrigued.  “Give me five and talk to the Captain and I’ll help you find him.”

“I’ll give you two, and I’ll talk to the Captain for five minutes.  You get SHIELD off my back, and you’ll help me find him.”

“Four, talk to the Captain for fifteen minutes, I’ll get SHIELD off your back, and I’ll help you find him.”

“Three, I’ll talk to the Captain for ten minutes.  You’ll get SHIELD off my back, help me find him, and you’ll keep what I say between the two of us.  And if you keep your word and the end of it all I’ll give you another piece of information that you may want.”

“You drive a hard bargain,”  Tony said with a smile.

“But do you accept it?  Will you keep this conversation between us and not involve the Captain in it?”

“I’m not adverse to keeping secrets.  You have a deal.”

Sakura started with, “The Soldier is a POW.  He was my best friend’s lover and a close friend of mine.”

“You’re looking to free him.”

Sakura nodded her head.  “Yes.  By any means necessary.”

✿✿

 

Steve didn’t know how Tony had done it—and when asked he mumbled a lot of words that didn’t make any sense which let Steve know that he was being very ambiguous about the answer on purpose.  What he didn’t know was why but when Sakura was standing before him after so long he wasn’t sure he cared.

“Sakura,”  Her name came out on a breath, and she took a step back which made him frown. 

“Steve.”  She said cautiously. 

“Sakura, how are you still alive?  What happened to you?”

“I’m not from around here Steve.”  Steve frowned. 

“You’re from Brooklyn.”

“I’ve lived in Brooklyn, but it’s not where I’m from.” 

Steve ran his hands through his hair.  “Sakura, what have you gotten mixed up in?”

“I’m trying to find a friend.”

“You _left_ to find a friend.”

Sakura smiled sardonically.  “Friends.  Plural.  And yes, I tend to lose them a lot.  Makes me want to tie a leash around some of their necks.”

Steve fell silent for a while before asking, “Did you find them?”

“Most of them.  One is still missing, but I have a feeling he doesn’t want to be found—and that he can find his way home whenever he wants.”  Steve nodded slowly as if he understood, but he really didn’t.

“Natasha mentioned you’re looking for the Winter Soldier.  Sakura, from everything I’ve heard of him he’s dangerous.”

“So am I.”  Steve now knew that.  He reached up and rubbed his jaw.  “Sorry about that.  You didn’t…look like you.  I thought you were trying to deceive me.”

“Yeah, I’m not that scrawny kid anymore.”

“I loved that skinny kid,”  Sakura said and looked like she wished she hadn’t.  “I should go.”

“Don’t! Sakura, please, just stay.  I can help you do whatever it is you need to do.  Just stay with me.  I still love you.”

Sakura frowned.  “Stevie, you never even really knew me.  How could you have loved me?”

And with that, she disappeared from his sight.

  
۞۞۞

When Tony’s phone rang, he knew exactly who it was.  “Talk to me Haruno.  How did things go with Rogers?”

_“I gave him the aforementioned ten minutes if that’s what you’re asking.”_

“And?  Should I be making room for you in the Tower?  Wait.  You’ll probably want to share his floor.”

Sakura cleared her throat and said, _“It’s good to know I would be welcome Mr. Stark—“_

“Hey, hey none of that Mr. Stark stuff.  We made a mutually beneficial business deal.  You can call me Tony.”

_“Then I suppose you can call me Sakura.”_

“Alright, Sakura.  When should I expect you?”

Sakura laughed.  _“Ten minutes and you expect a lot of things to be fixed, don’t you?”_

“Ten minutes can be magical.”

Sakura snorted _, “For you, maybe.”_   Tony laughed.  _“Anyway, I was just calling to give you your last tidbit of information.  I’m hoping I can still trust you.”_

“Of course…probably…for the most part.”

Sakura laughed again.  _“I’ll take a chance on you, Tony.  From what I’ve heard, at the very least you try to be a good guy.”_

“Why didn’t you just tell Steve?”

_“I don’t know Steve anymore.”_

“But you don’t know me at all.”

_“But I know what you aren’t.”_

“Oh?  And what aren’t I?”

_“You aren’t SHIELD.”_

“You have a thing against SHIELD?”  If she did Tony wasn’t sure he blamed her.  He had a thing or two against SHIELD. 

_“SHIELD is Hydra.”_

The phone call disconnected.  And Tony found himself staring into space.  He didn’t know whether or not he could trust Sakura Haruno, but he was aware that it would harm nothing to start an investigation. 

Although, one thing that Sakura left unsaid but was highly hinted at was that Steve was SHIELD.  Was Steve Hydra?  The thought was ridiculous, but if Sakura knew Steve before the serum and she hadn’t even recognized the guy upon meeting him again, it would have to make her wonder how much of him had changed besides his body.

“JARVIS did you get that call traced?”

“It was indeed, sir.  The call originated from Washington, D.C. sir.”

“Wait.  If the call originated in Washington, D.C. just seconds ago then how did she meet Steve here in New York?”

There was no answer.  “This better not be some magic bull shit.”  Before Tony could delve deeper into that line of thought, he wondered what SHIELD being Hydra had to do with the Winter Soldier.  Then he laughed.  Sakura Haruno was a wily one.  She had to know he would do what he had to find out the connection.

۞۞۞

 

“I know you’re there Haruno.  The words are ‘Hello, Tony.  How are you today?’”

_“No.  The words are ‘How the hell did you get this number?’”_

Tony chuckled.  “You’re good Haruno.  But I’m better.”

There was a long pause before Sakura broke the silence. _“Any news on the Soldier?”_

Tony, who was currently in the Iron Man armor flying to Sakura’s location said, “So the Soldier is a POW.  Taken captive by Hydra.  Is that correct?”

_“…yes.”_

“And if Hydra is SHIELD I suspect there will be an attack soon involving the Winter Soldier.”

_“It is what my friend suspects, yes.”_

_  
_ “Your friend who is the Winter Soldier’s lover?”

_“Is this an inquisition Stark or did you call with information?”_

“I thought we were on a first name basis Haruno.”

_“Things change.”_

Tony landed in front of Sakura in a park in Germany.  She raised a brow at his arrival but merely ended her call and waited.  Tony stepped out of his arm and sat down beside her and said, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“I don’t appreciate being tracked.”

“How else am I supposed to update you with information?”

“You can wait for me to call.”

“And if it’s time sensitive?”  Tony countered. Sakura pursed her lips.  “You’ll have to start trusting me eventually.”

“I don’t have to do anything.”  Sakura countered and followed up with, “Does Steve know you’re here?”

“You may not know this, but I don’t report to Steve.  I don’t report to anyone.”

“Maybe you should.  Maybe I allowed you to come find me so I could kill you without anyone knowing.”

The arm of the Iron Man armor raised and trained itself on Sakura, but she ignored it.  “I’m not an easy man to kill.”

“Perhaps not but there are a lot of things I’m not easy at too.”

“Like?” 

Sakura just smiled and changed the subject.  “Your news, Tony?”

“Back to first names again, are we?  Because you want something.”

Sakura smiled sweetly and said, “What other reason would there be?”  Tony laughed.

“Your Soldier is in the States.  I sent a location to your phone.”  He looked at his armor and Sakura’s phone beeped.  She picked it up and looked at the text she had just received before closing the phone and putting it down.  “Just now.  And you’re right SHIELD is Hydra.”

“There was never a question of whether or not I was right.”  Tony snorted.  “So what will you do?  Tell the other Avengers?”

“You mean will I tell Steve?”

“I need to know your plan of action so that it doesn’t interfere with my own.”

Tony stared at her a long moment before he said, “Get your Soldier and I’ll act after you.”

“Thank you,” Sakura said and disappeared in a poof of smoke that left Tony bewildered.    He looked around him wildly before swearing and grumbling to himself about magic.  He picked up the phone Sakura had left behind and pocketed it.

From a distance away two women watched as he scanned the area before getting into his armor and leaving.

The blonde said, “I like him.”

Sadly the other said, “Once we tell him everything he won’t like us.”

“Do we have to?”

“And betray him like that?  After all, he’s done to help us find Bucky?”

“Hydra made Bucky kill his parents.  He’s not going to forgive that.  Remember Sasuke?”

“Of course I remember Sasuke!  How could I forget him?  He’s still missing.”

“And you told me that he'd show up when he wants to.  Besides Naruto will chase him to the ends of the multi-verse to bring him home.”  Ino huffed.  “Multi-verse.  Who would’ve thought?”

Sakura chuckled.  “Yeah.  Now let’s go get Bucky.”

“And what about Steve?”

Sakura’s lips flattened into a thin line.

“We don’t know if he’s Hydra Ino.”

“It’s Steve!  Our little Stevie who can’t stand bullies!”

“He’s not little anymore and—“  Sakura shifted uncomfortably.  “He’s not who he was.”

“…and you're seriously telling me that you’re hung up on the fact that your adorable ex-boyfriend is now your super hot ex-boyfriend who undoubtedly wants you back?”

“It’s not about that Ino.  I like hot guys.”

“I know you do.  And I know you’ve seen everything Steve has done to protect this world. Once you realized that Captain America was _your_ Stevie, I watched you dig up every bit of information on the man that you could.  You know he’s not evil.  You know he would never willingly be a part of anything that hurt Bucky like this.  So why don’t you just go and let him in on this?”

“I wanted to, but I needed Tony’s help.  And knowing what Bucky did—“

“It wasn’t _Bucky.”_

“I know that!  And Steve will be aware that too, and Steve will do anything to protect Bucky!  Even ruin the friendship that he obviously has with Tony for him.”

“…you’re falling for Tony.”

Sakura snorted.  “Don't act like you don't fall half way in love with _anyone_ who helps Bucky in any way.”

Ino scowled.  "Don't make this about me, Pig.  I know you.  _That man_ is a genius and I know how you feel about the smart ones."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Ino folded her arms across her chest.  "Sasuke Uchiha.  I know you didn't pay any attention to him until you realized how smart he is."

"Sasuke is very handsome."

"Which is my fatal flaw.  I've always loved a pretty face but _you_ fell in love with his _mind_ before you even realized he was pretty."  She sounded scandalized and she probably was.  Sakura just covered her face. 

"And what about Steve, then?"

"I will admit that was probably the first time you went for a guy because of his appearance but you stayed with him because he wasn't stupid either."  Sakura sighed.  "I'm not going to tell you not to go for it, but Bucky..."

Her words trailed off and Sakura knew that Bucky came first.

❀✿✿

Sakura and Ino don’t subdue Bucky before he takes out Director Fury of SHIELD. But they do subdue him.  Ino is the one to break through to him when she says, “I told you I’d come back to you but damn it Buck you are coming back to me!”

Bucky paused, and it gave Sakura the opportunity to knock him the hell out.

✿❀❀

It took both Sakura and Ino to heal Bucky.  Ino, with her family jutsu, was able to heal his mind, and Sakura was able to keep him from killing them both.  It was a long, arduous task, and she missed…a lot of things while they were working, but it was worth it to see Bucky look back and forth between her and Ino and then say, “Where’s Stevie?”

✿✿❀

Sakura showed up at Avengers Tower unannounced and uninvited.  She knew Steve was there but she wasn’t ready to see him.  She was there to see Tony Stark.  Sakura was surprised when an AI let her into the penthouse where Tony was waiting for her with a drink in his hand.  Sakura stared at him for a long moment before going to get a drink of her own. 

Tony didn’t stop her, so she assumed it was alright.  When she had settled down Sakura opened her mouth, but Tony beat her to the punch.

“He killed my parents.”  She should have known he would have figured out the information before she had the opportunity to tell him.  She had laid out all the clues before him.  Sakura took a long swallow of her drink.

“That’s what I was here to tell you.”

“I want him dead.”

“I figured you would, but I’m here now to throw myself on your mercy.”

Tony scoffed and threw the rest of his drink back. “Mercy?  You think I have any for him?”

“I’ll trade my life for his.”

Tony looked taken aback by her words, but he recovered quickly.  “I don’t want your life.  I want _his._ ”

“I know,”  Sakura said quietly.  “I know Bucky was wrong.  He shouldn’t have allowed himself to be captured.  He shouldn’t have let Hydra mess with his mind.  He shouldn’t have let them turn him into a weapon and use him to kill your parents.  He was wrong.  Just like I’m wrong for wanting him to have a chance at happiness.  All I can do is try, though.”

“You’re a bitch.”  Tony snarled, and Sakura just nodded not moving when Tony came for her and crashed their lips together.

✿✿❀

 

Sakura didn’t slip out of Tony’s bed the next morning instead she gazed back at Tony and drifted into dreams.  She should have left because when she next opened her eyes, she was alone. 

 _“Ms. Haruno.”_ A disembodied voice answered, and Sakura knew that she wasn’t ever going to get access to Tony again.

“You don’t have to tell me.  I’m leaving.  I won’t…bother him again.”

There was a long pause before the voice started again.  _“Sir told me to tell you to talk to the Captain and if…”_

The AI’s voice trailed off, and Sakura filled in the blanks.

_And if you still want me, find me._

Sakura didn’t search out Steve.  She went back home to Ino and Bucky.

✿❀✿

Bucky didn’t talk much which Sakura expected.  He had just been released from captivity, and the weight of everything he had done sat heavily on his shoulders.  Sometimes Sakura would sit quietly with him other times the three of them would sit together, and Ino would fill him in on everything they had done while they were gone. 

She told them what they were and where they were from.  She apologized profusely for the deception.  She hadn’t expected to meet him.  She hadn’t expected to fall in love with him.  If she had known…they would have come for him sooner. 

Ino didn’t make many proclamations like that.  It only seemed to make him shut down.  The only question he really asked was, “Where is Steve?”

Ino would throw Sakura an exasperated look and tell him that he’s coming soon.  After the fifth time, Sakura went back to the Tower because the question wasn’t going to go away.

✿❀

 

_“Are you here to see Captain Rogers, Ms. Haruno?”_

“I am.”

_“Then I will inform him of your arrival.”_

Sakura nodded and stepped into the elevator that took her to Steve’s floor.  The second the doors opened, it was to see Steve standing there waiting for her. 

“Steve,”  Sakura began, but he gathered her up into his arms and held her tight.  It was different, being held by this Steve.  And it made Sakura uncomfortable until she realized that he somehow managed to smell the same.  Even Bucky didn’t smell the same but Steve…

Sakura’s arms moved and wrapped her arms around him of their own accord.  “Stevie.”  She said again, and he held her tighter.  “I have Bucky.”  She finally said, and Steve pulled away and looked down at her stunned.

“What?”

“Bucky’s alive.  He wants to see you.”

Steve shot question after to question at her.  He was demanding answers, and Sakura wouldn’t readily give them to him. 

In the end, she said, “If you want to see him then you can come with me.  He only recently got his memories back.  But you will tread very carefully because I’d hate to have to hurt you.”  ‘Again’ went unspoken.

✿✿❀

Steve wanted Ino and Sakura to give them a moment of privacy.  Ino vetoed that idea swiftly.  

“Absolutely not.”  Steve asked her why and Ino replied with a flip of the hair, “Because I said no.”

Sakura didn’t know all the details of what happened to Steve during the war, but it was obvious he wasn’t used to being told ‘no.’  Her actions got a chuckle out of Bucky and for Sakura Steve’s disgruntlement was worth it.

“Don’t cross her Stevie; she’s hell on heels.”  Bucky threw out, and Ino replied, “Damn right I am.”

And then they all sat in uncomfortable silence that was lifted when Steve asked, “What happened Buck?”

Bucky’s countenance darkened.  “Hydra.”

✿❀✿

 

“The two of you are being overprotective.”  Sakura and Ino shared a look and then rolled their eyes.  “Steve’s a big boy he can protect himself and so can I.”

Ino put her hands on her hips.  “Bucky, babe, I left you for this long,”  Ino held up her thumb and pointer finger so that they were less than an inch apart.   “And I come back to find you’ve been kidnapped and brainwashed.  So yeah, I’m going to be a bit overprotective for a while.  Get over it.”

“It’s Steve,”  Bucky interjected.

“And Steve was SHIELD.” Sakura started, and Ino finished, “And SHIELD was Hydra.”

Simultaneously the women said, “Cut off one head, and two more will grow in its place.”

Sakura pointed a finger and Bucky, “and when they do, they’ll know better than to come for you.”

“Steve isn’t Hydra.”

“No,”  Sakura said softly. “But we’ve got to establish a precedent.”

“He’s my best friend,”  Bucky pointed a finger at Sakura, “And you’re in love with him.”

Sakura threw up her hands, “This is not about me Bucky.”

Bucky arched a brow and said, “Isn’t it?”

Sakura didn’t understand how Ino could be in a relationship with the man.  He was so annoying. 

❀✿❀

 

Sakura met with Steve away from Bucky and Ino—and away from the Tower.  When Steve approached her in the aquarium, she turned and gave him a weak smile.  His steps faltered for a brief second, but he continued walking her way.

“Is everything alright?  Is Bucky?”

“Bucky’s okay Steve.  I’m not here because of him—actually I guess I am.”  Steve’s brow furrowed.  “Steve, while I was looking for Bucky I met someone—and I really like him.”

Steve’s face completely shut down.  “Oh.  I see.”

Sakura sighed.  “No, Steve you don’t.  Look I spent a good amount of time thinking that you could be Hydra.”  

“I would never—“  Steve snarled, and Sakura held up a hand.

“I know that now.  But you have to understand I had to protect Bucky.  Bucky came first.  I couldn’t come near you if there were even a possibility that you were a threat to him.  Do you understand that?”

“I-yes.  I would do the same.”

Sakura nodded.  “It wasn’t something I was expecting Steve, and I just can’t shake the feelings that are there for him.  But I still care about you.”

“You just don’t want to be with me.”

“Don’t put words in my mouth,”  Sakura snapped.  “I don’t know what I want.  And I don’t want to lead either of you on.”

“Does he know about me?”

“He does.  He told me when I figured it out…”  Sakura let her words trail off as she thought about Tony.  “Anyway, I didn’t want to pretend.  I wanted you to know-“

“Yeah, I-I understand.”  He took a step back and then another.  “I’ll just—“

Steve spun on his heel and walked away swiftly.  Sakura smiled bitterly because that went perfectly.

Sakura returned home and asked Ino to smother her with a pillow.  Like the good friend she was, she tried.

✿❀✿

“Who is he?”  Bucky finally asked letting her know that he had spoken to Steve.  Which was great.

“Why should I tell you, Buck?  So you can go back and tell Steve?”

“He should know who is competition is,”  Bucky grumbled.

“This is not a competition.”  Bucky continued to mutter under his breath.  “And you will not take him out.”  Sakura paused and considered her words and added, “Ino might like that though.”

Bucky blinked slowly.  “What?”

“Nothing,”  Sakura said quickly, and Bucky gave her a look that was all Winter Soldier.  She merely smiled.  “Look, I haven’t even spoken to the guy in weeks.  I just need some time to think.”

“You love Stevie,”  Bucky stated.

“I do,”  Sakura confirmed.

“Then what’s there to think about?”

Sakura’s lips twitched.  “Whether or not it’s healthy to love two people at once.”

❀✿❀

 

Steve came to see her.  Sakura was a hundred percent certain that Bucky had told Steve everything she had said.  The little shit.

“Can we talk?”

Bucky and Ino had conveniently disappeared maybe ten minutes before his arrival.  Some things never changed. 

“Yeah, sure.  Come on in.”  Sakura waved Steve into the two-bedroom apartment she shared with Ino.  The furniture was sparse, but Sakura and Ino figured food, with Bucky around, was a greater priority. 

Steve looked uncomfortable but determined that let her know that they were probably about to argue.  He settled in, and Sakura offered him something to drink which he declined.  She offered him something to eat, and he hesitated but still refused. 

So he was hungry but was being polite.  Sakura plied him with food. It seemed to settle him, and eventually, he started to speak, “I-I do love you Sakura.  I want you to be happy.  And if you want to be with him you know I won’t make trouble for you.”

Sakura laughed, “This coming from Steve Troublemaker Rogers?”  Sakura eyes rounded when he began to pout.  It was so adorable she just wanted to hold him and squish him and love him up.  It was with a valiant effort that she tapped down on the urge.

“I can—“

“Steve, I know you.”

Steve fell silent before saying, “Then date us both.”

“Bad idea Stevie.”  But he got that glint in his eye that was all too familiar. 

“No, hear me out—“

“Bad idea Stevie!” 

“It could work.  You spend time with both of us, and then you’d be able to decide, eventually, who you want to be with.”

“And what if I can’t?”

Steve blinked.  “Can’t what?”

“Decide.  What if I end up loving you both more than I already do?  What if he doesn’t even agree to this?  Steve, there are too many variables that could make all of this go down in flames.”

“Why won’t you just try?”

“Because either way, someone ends up hurt.  My way we all hurt and eventually get over it.”

“And what if we don’t?”  Steve countered and Sakura wanted to throw something at Steve but didn’t.

“I’ll think about it.”

❀✿✿

 

So Sakura ended up at the tower, again.  “Will he see me JARVIS?”

 _“Sir is in his workshop.”_ Was the only reply she received.  Sakura sighed. 

The set of his shoulders were tense as he pretended to work on something.  He wouldn’t turn around and acknowledge her, so Sakura decided to make him.  “I told Steve I was in love with you.”

Tony was suddenly on his feet and facing her, “You, what?  Are you--?”  Tony’s mouth gaped open, and Sakura would have giggled if the situation hadn’t been so serious.

“I didn’t tell him your name.  I wasn’t sure you’d want that.  He wants me to date you and him simultaneously.”

“And what did you say?”

“I said no.  Or rather that it was a really bad idea before he wheedled his way into making me say I’ll think about it.  So I came to ask you, do I think about it?”

Tony turned his back on her.  “It is a _terrible_ idea as far as ideas go.”

“I know.  For your information, I wasn’t going to choose either of you.  It didn’t seem right or fair.”

Tony picked up a hammer and then put it down again.  “I don’t need you to choose me.”

“I didn’t mean right or fair to you I meant to me.”  Tony turned back to her and arched a brow.  “How the hell am I supposed to choose between the two of you?”

“You don’t.  You choose him.”

“Tony.”  Sakura moved closer to Tony and laid a hand on his arm.

“He loves you, and you love him.  I knew that going in.  I should never have—“

Sakura squeezed.  “What happened between us is not your fault.  It’s not some great mistake that we have to cover up.”

“Oh?  Then why didn’t you tell Cap it was me?”

Sakura smiled wryly.  “Because I honestly don’t think either or you will pick me over each other.  Teamwork…is essential for what you guys do.  A team is a family, and it always comes first.  The world needs the Avengers.  It doesn’t need Captain America and that random girl from another world.  Nor does it need Ironman and her either.”

A voice interrupted them both.  “I like to think that I’ve sacrificed enough for this world for them to let me have one little bit of happiness.”

Tony and Sakura stiffened and then turned around to see Steve standing in the doorway. 

“Cap!”

“Steve!”

Steve walked over to them and looked between the two and said, “You should have told me.”  Sakura and Tony shared a look, and Sakura sighed. 

“I know.  But I just couldn’t.”

Steve looked away for a moment before saying, “My idea still stands.  We could—“

“It would kill you, Steve.”  Sakura interrupted.  “And in the end, you’d hate him whether I picked him or not.”

Tony, king of inappropriate jokes, said, “We could always try a threesome.”

Sakura and Steve shared a long look before turning and smiling at Tony.  Tony blinked.

❀✿✿

 

 

 

 


End file.
